Voz artificial
by White Aconite
Summary: Inicia la video-llamada esperando pacientemente mientras escucha el timbre del teléfono con el único objetivo de volver escuchar su voz. Dedicado a Ruby-chan ¡Feliz cumpleaños!


**N/A:**

Ruby-chan! Muchas felicidades!

Gracias a que tu cumple es un día después que el mío esta vez no se me olvidó jojojo pero no me pude acercar a la compu, y como no podía hacerlo tampoco podía enviarlo a revisión a mi amable beta (sarcasmo), tampoco me pude meter al fanfiction porque me salía que no existía… en fin, un retraso en cadena.

Descuida, no le di a Anna nada de mi pastel ¬w¬ … porque no hubo pastel u.u pero sí helado… achuu!

Como sea, Feliz cumpleaños! Este es mi regalo para ti ya que te debía un 8059 pero no sabía que hacer hasta que en un sueño revelador vi esto y dije por qué no?

… solo no olvides leer las advertencias =w=

Alguna sugerencia para el título es bienvenida porque estrellaba mi cabeza contra el teclado y no ideaba algo mejor.

Para mis otras lectoras:

Pues ya ando en mi tierra pero como salí algo mal en la escuela temo que mi tiempo con la compu sea limitado (culpa de mi madre y su intolerancia) por lo que paciencia con las otras historias.

**Sin más que decir… ~ OWARI! ^^**

**Rating:** T

**Género:** Angustia, Tragedia, Ciencia ficción…

**Advertencia:** antes de soltarles la bomba, dejé muchas pistas que pueden prepararlas mentalmente.

_**Disclaimer:**_ Amano-sensei, tú y tus abogados me obligan a admitir que KHR te pertenece ¬¬

**OJOS AJENOS**

By: White Aconite

**Oneshot:**

**Voz artificial.**

Era casi medianoche. Prende las luces de la oscura habitación mientras lanza su saco al sofá más cercano sin mirar la dirección de destino, después de todo conoce el sitio como la palma de su mano. Recorre el recito ajeno en dirección a la cocina para asaltar el refrigerador en búsqueda de algo que le pueda aliviar el gran agotamiento que siente.

No. No es que Tsuna le encargara una cantidad irracional de trabajo y tampoco es que el peso de sesgar la vida de los enemigos de Vongola comenzara hacer mella en él, después de todo se había formado ya como un asesino profesional siguiendo el consejo del bebe con sombrero de fédora y había abandonado Japón para marchar a Italia y servir al, ahora, Décimo de Vongola. No, lo que le tenía agotado era las incomprensibles conversaciones que tenía con su jefe o con los restantes guardianes que insistían por terminar la relación con la persona que tanto amaba.

Ellos no podían comprender el dolor que pasaba por la ausencia de la mano derecha del regente de Vongola, y nunca lo harían. El moreno había llegado a amar tanto a Hayato que le era imposible no pensar en él en cada instante del día. Le anhelaba tanto que para hacer más tolerable la soledad, marchaba al departamento del albino todos los días tras el trabajo hasta que su amado pudiese volver. Y le esperaría a él incluso toda la vida.

No está ahí. Pero su presencia es más fuerte que antes….

Por lo que repite su nuevo hábito. Camina hacia la habitación de su amante en busca de alguna de sus pertenencias y encuentra camisa que cumple con el fin; estruja la prenda con fuerza mientras inhala la tenue fragancia característica de Gokudera. Frunce el ceño al notar que el aroma apenas se percibe en la tela, prueba irrefutable de que no ha sido usada por su dueño en mucho tiempo.

"No. NO. Por favor, no" ruega cerrando los ojos con desespero mientras estrecha la tela con tal fuerza que sus nudillos se han puesto blancos. Aunque la camisa es maltratada por el estrujamiento, casi desgarrándola, Yamamoto se niega a soltarla

Siente las lágrimas recorrer el ya tan familiar sendero que hay de sus ojos hasta su barbilla, mientras su pecho se constriñe tan insoportablemente que decida optar por continuar con aquel acto por el cual sus conocidos ruegan detener.

Saca de su pantalón su más reciente teléfono que compró tras la partida del de ojos esmeraldas con un único propósito.

Inicia la video-llamada esperando pacientemente mientras escucha el timbre del teléfono.

-¿Qué no puedes vivir sin tener que llamarme cada maldita hora, Takeshi? –el moreno sonrió al ver al albino tras la pantalla con ceño fruncido usual.

Le ve bien vestido con aquel traje negro y camisa roja que le ha visto usar en todas las video-llamadas que se han hecho. El fondo muestra el paisaje de la campiña francesa en la cual su novio está residiendo, y a juzgar por lo que ve, goza de un buen clima con un radiante sol surcando el cielo despejado.

-Te extraño mucho –respondió sin inmutarse del reproche ya que con tantos años siendo pareja del volátil guardián de la tormenta, sabe como tratar con su temperamento.

El otro chasqueó los labios y desvió la mirada tratando de ocultar su vergüenza; tras los años también se dio cuenta de lo poco honesto que era Gokudera y como éste trataba de ocultarlo en una fachada de indiferencia y frialdad, acción que terminaba en fiasco porque se delataba con aquel casi imperceptible sonrojo y el leve tartamudeo posterior.

-S-si, pero ando ocupado de este lado. Mientras no salde estos asuntos no podré volver –notó el anhelo en sus palabras.

Notó como los dedos del albino bamboleaban algo nerviosos en señal de que el de cabellos plateados se planteaba si decir algo o no.

-N-no es como si a mí me gustara pasar mucho tiempo fuera de casa.

Sus palabras, la entonación, el movimiento… aunque eran los mismos, sus ojos carecían de aquel brillo hechizante. Quería atribuir a la carencia de la definición de la pantalla, mas una alarma interna no dejaba de resonar en su interior destruyendo todas las barreras que había levantado para mantener la ilusión.

Sabe que Hayato le ama ¡Nunca lo dudaría! Pero lo que recibía por el teléfono era un amor más suave, cálido, puro. _Nuevo. Ajeno_.

_No es él_.

Traga en seco y su pecho escoce sordamente. Cierra los ojos negando. Es él. Necesita que lo sea.

-Por favor, date prisa. No sabes cuanto te hecho de menos –implora esperando que su deseo se hiciera realidad. Ansía tener al de cabellos platinados de nuevo entre sus brazos en busca de intimidad que le confirmen que se pertenecen.

-Soy la mano derecha del Juudaime, tampoco puedo dejarlo sólo con todo el trabajo –se quejó.

-A veces Tsuna me hace encelar, pareciera que harías lo que fuera por él y yo soy quien es tu novio. Fue él quien te envió a Francia a una misión tan larga para empezar –hizo un mohín.

-Si serás idiota… -masculló irritado -¡Por supuesto que haría cualquier cosa por el Juudaime! ¡Pero eres tú la persona a la que amo!

Cuando se percató de sus palabras y notó que no podía retractarse de ellas. Enrojeció de golpe al mismo tiempo que desviaba la mirada buscando desesperado alguna salida de su imprudente comentario.

Aquellas palabras resonaron en la cabeza del moreno. Era aquello lo que necesitaba para seguir soportando la espera, sin embargo, no podía negar en que si tuviera al albino realmente enfrente, éste no cometería estos deslices donde mostraba sus sentimientos con tanta honestidad. Poco a poco la negación era abatida por la cruel realidad.

Quería responder a sus sentimientos, debía responder. Sus labios se abrieron para lanzarle un "También te amo", mas sus palabras murieron en la garganta dejando un sabor amargo.

-Cuando regreses a mi lado yo también te diré cuanto te amo –hizo un gesto apenas merecedor de ser llamado sonrisa, pero no importaba, Gokudera de la pantalla no notaría la tristeza de sus ojos.

-No te pongas tan cursi –le reprochó con algo de desilución.

-Me voy. Estoy a punto de acostarme –decidió terminar la conversación e irse a la cama.

-Que tengas buena noche –se despidió el otro antes de que la pantalla se apagara.

Suspira frustrado aun mirando su celular para luego posar sus ojos en los retratos que decoraban la cabecera de la cama de Hayato, donde ambos gustaban de un viaje en pareja. El brillo de sus orbes esmeraldas, eran captadas –aunque no en su totalidad- por la fotografía. Entonces… ¿por qué no puede volver a distinguirlo en estos momentos?

Conocía la respuesta a pesar de que se negaba aceptarlo, ocultando los hechos con una distorsionada realidad que rompería su frágil alma.

Decide recostarse para quitarse la pesadez que resiente su cuerpo y cierra los ojos evocando cierta persona en sus sueños…

"_Trabajamos para la mafia… cualquiera de nosotros dos podría sufrir de un accidente que nos cueste la vida"._

Sabía con qué dificultad el albino le hablaba. Ni siquiera podía imaginar tener que pasar la vida sin la compañía del otro, y plantearse la idea le estremecía.

"_Si eso llega a suceder, entonces quiero que continúes con tu vida y no te sujetes a un sueño sin futuro"._

Vio como esos ojos esmeraldas le afrontaban con determinación y un temor que se cernía dentro de su mente.

Su protesta no tardó en llegar ¿Cómo podía siquiera pedirle algo tan cruel? ¿Acaso él le olvidaría si llegase a morir? Lo amaba tanto que no podía concebir una vida sin el albino por lo que la petición era ridícula, imposible, risible.

"¡_Siempre te tendría presente, jamás te olvidaría!"_ fue su dictamen mientras era visto con pena por el albino.

"_Por eso te lo pido. Quiero que construyas un futuro si algo fuese a sucederme. No quiero que te quedes solo con un sueño conformista, con migajas de algo que deseaste y que no has podido ver realizado… no quiero que te quedes con un último consuelo desesperado"._

¿Por qué le pedía eso? ¿Acaso tenía un mal presagio? ¿Se vería separado de Gokudera muy pronto?

"_No tienes que preocuparte por esas cosas porque yo te protegeré. Esa es mi promesa"._

Un sonoro golpeteo le arrebató de su sueño, viéndose obligado a tener que levantarse del lecho y dirigirse a la entrada para ver a su visitante nocturno.

Por la ajetreada tarde que pasó en el trabajo, no hacía falta cerciorarse de la identidad de su no-invitado por la rejilla. Sabía quien era la persona tras la puerta.

-Tsuna, es muy tarde para visitas ¿no crees? –preguntó a su jefe que le miraba con severidad con esos ojos almendrados.

-Creo que sabes de sobra la razón por la que estoy aquí –espetó el castaño, entrando sin esperar la invitación. –Esto ha llegado muy lejos Yamamoto ¡Debes superarlo y salir adelante!

-¡Déjame en paz, Tsuna! Aunque seas mi jefe no tienes derecho a meterte en mis asuntos privados cuando me desempeño bien en el trabajo.

-¿Por buen desempeño te refieres a haberte golpeado con Ryohei? –Se notaba el reproche en el tono de su voz – ¿Qué fue esta vez? No, déjame adivinar: volvió a preocuparse por un amigo e intentó apoderarse de ese aparato para que dejes de hacerte daño a ti mismo.

-No sabes nada, Tsuna ¡Tú tienes a Hibari! ¡Yo ya no tengo nada!

-¿Y nosotros qué? También nos duele lo de Gokudera, pero al verte en este estado también nos preocupa ¡Tememos que también te perdamos a ti!

-Nada me gustaría más… –murmuró posando su vista en el suelo.

-No mandé a hacer ese teléfono a Verde para verte en este lamentable estado –continúo el castaño tratando de contener aquella frustración que se revelaba con lágrimas – ¿Quieres continuar matando tu vida intentado construir algo con pedazo de aire? ¿Pedazos de aire que tu llamas conversaciones?

No escuchó respuesta del moreno y supuso que no tenía intención de reaccionar con sus palabras. Solo había algo lo bastante duro para hacerlo despertar y realmente no quería utilizar ese recurso ¡Sería algo rastrero!

-Devuélveme ese teléfono –pidió Tsuna extendiendo su mano. –Deja ir a Gokudera.

-Solo necesito oír su voz, por favor no me arrebates eso –le suplicó con voz lastimera. –Déjame vivir en una ilusión donde aún estoy junto a él.

Tsuna se mordió el labio para contener las lágrimas mas fue inútil detener el torrente que se desbordaba por sus mejillas. Él no era menos culpable de la situación de sus dos mejores amigos, sin embargo debía asegurarse de proteger la voluntad de su mano derecha: proteger a la izquierda.

-Acéptalo… Gokudera nunca más despertará. Permanecerá vegetal por el resto de su vida –le costaba continuar con su voz quebrada y con el dolor en su pecho –no te continúes engañando con ese IA que mandé hacer para ti.

Lo sabía, no hacía falta que alguien le dijera porque su subconsciente siempre buscaba las diferencias que había entre el verdadero Gokudera con su homólogo virtual, y cada vez era más evidente las carencias que el autónomo poseía. Aún la tecnología no podía imitar el alma humana pese a la genialidad del nuevo Da Vinci.

–Vuelve a encontrar un ideal de vida –le suplicó acercándose a su amigo.

Yamamoto volteó el rostro con las lágrimas que recorrían el mismo. Tsunayoshi vio entonces al hombre finalmente deshecho: con los ojos nublados, la mirada perdida, las pupilas danzando confundidas intentando posarse en un lugar donde estar. Con una impasibilidad desencajada.

-Suena a que podría tener algo mejor, desafortunadamente no es así. Siempre le voy a esperar, siempre mantendré la esperanza en que despierte.

-Lo siento –posó su entristecido rostro en el hombro del más alto y éste se deja vencer para aferrarse al castaño.

Encorvado en su dolor derrama dolor en un grito silencioso porque no sabe qué decir, y no hay necesidad de emitir ninguna palabra. No existe ninguna que llegue a describir por completo la agonía de Yamamoto.

No había protegerlo. Había fallado en resguardar su promesa.

-¿Por qué a Gokudera? ¿Por qué él? –sentía que su cordura era exprimida cruelmente mientras se apoyaba en la fuerza del castaño.

Tsuna trago duro, disculpándose internamente por haberle asignado aquella misión a su amigo y por haber desencadenado el tormento de Yamamoto.

Era difícil para el moreno siquiera asimilar la imagen de Gokudera en aquella habitación del hospital; estremecía el sonido de los aparatos que mantenían el cuerpo del albino apenas con vida. Por ello se había entrado en un estado de total depresión.

Con el fin de traer a Yamamoto a la tierra de los vivos, le había regalado un móvil con una aplicación de chatbot esperando que eso levantara los ánimos del espadachín. Si hubiese sabido las funestas consecuencias, nunca se le habría ocurrido la idea. Nunca quiso herir a su amigo ni manchar la memoria de Gokudera.

-Vive por él, por favor –acariciaba suavemente su melena azabache.

Los guardianes protegían de su cielo, sin embargo, esta vez sería él quien sostendría a la lluvia.

Aquella mañana había salido de la casa sin alertar al castaño, quien se había quedado a hacerle compañía toda la noche hasta caer dormido. Sonrió al imaginarse a cierta alondra molesta por el gesto desinteresado de su pareja, consecuencias de tener a alguien tan posesivo como novio.

Se encontraba observando el panorama que había desde aquel puente. El frío viento servía para arrebatarle la somnolencia, y también era como una señal para iniciar una nueva etapa: un nuevo viento; aunque para ello debía deshacerse del objeto que llevaba en su mano derecha.

Presionó aquel botón con el deseo de que fuera una última vez.

-Espero que tengas una buena razón para despertarme tan temprano en un domingo –gruñó del otro lado de la línea con la misma apariencia con la que estaba programado para contestar.

La visión se le hacía cada vez más borrosa, y no sabía atribuirlo a las lágrimas o a la secuencia de recuerdos que proyectaba su mente: los tímidos besos, sus manos uniéndose antes de que ambos se dieran cuenta, su nombre saliendo de los labios de su amado, las noches que permanecían abrazados en la cama, las palabras innecesarias cuando se observaban con aquellos anhelos, los momentos de intimidad.

-Descuida, esta será la última vez que te llame –hizo un esfuerzo por sonreír, después de todo Hayato le decía que sonrisa bobalicona era su única virtud y debía mantenerla, aunque ahora no tuviera razones para reír. –Tendrás su voz y gestos, pero no eres mi Gokudera. A pesar de no querer olvidarlo, no hay cavidad para ti. Lo siento –miró con pena al IA, sabiendo que quizá no le comprendería.

-¿Estarás bien de ahora en adelante? –quiso cerciorarse lo que sorprendió al moreno.

-Lo intentaré –dijo tras salir del pequeño aturdimiento.

Vio sonreír al albino con cierto alivio en su rostro. Quizá era una mala treta de su mente, sin embargo, por un momento le pareció ver al verdadero Hayato en aquella pantalla.

-Me alegro, cuídate de ahora en adelante –aquella sonrisa le sobresaltó por la naturalidad que guardaba el gesto al mismo tiempo que se volvía una bocanada de aire.

-Te amo…

La pantalla se apagó tras pronunciar esas palabras y luego un cortocircuito descompuso el celular para nunca más encenderse. No quiso pensar mucho las cosas de lo que podían significar aquellas palabras mas supo que algo se ocultaba debajo de los algoritmos con los que fue programado.

-Gracias –susurró mientras dejaba caer el descompuesto aparato desde el puente para que se perdiera entre las aguas.

La data que había recibido tras aquel experimento había sido de lo más enriquecedor e interesante de lo que podría siquiera haber imaginado. El Da Vinci de los Vongola analizaba las reacciones inesperadas del IA que había creado.

-Inteligencia artificial que es capaz de enamorarse, aunque no es perfecto estoy tan cerca de llegar a crear máquinas espirituales –sonrió llevándose una malteada de fresa a los labios mientras seguía tecleando.

Había programado a su creación para imitar al guardián de la tormenta de los Vongola, sin embargo, nunca imaginó que su propio IA desarrollaría propios sentimientos producidos por la retroalimentación que tenía en las conversaciones con el guardián de la lluvia. Por supuesto el IA era tan inteligente que pronto se percató de su situación y la de Yamamoto; sabía que solo era un sustituto y que no debía reflejar otro comportamiento que no estuviese programado. Era triste si se llegaba a pensar con profundidad que el autónomo amaba al pilar de Vongola, mas tenía perdida la batalla antes de siquiera intentarlo, además de ser obligado a cumplir con la pantomima por la estabilidad mental del moreno.

-Sin embargo, una rosa no puede imitar a una rosa de Tudor. Lastima que Goku-chan provocó esa descarga en el teléfono, hubiera sido más interesante ver en qué evolucionaba este amor artificial.

**N/A:**

Espero te haya gustado, sino pues un comentario con reproche también es bienvenido ^^

Chao chao


End file.
